


Dessert

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "You've been a perfect gentleman." She leans on her hand, regarding him thoughtfully. "I find myself wondering if I could impose on you further."
"I am entirely at your service," Kirihiko says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



It starts innocently enough. When he has to report his sales—and, incidentally, request more supply, since he's been more than usually successful—Kirihiko smiles at the director of operations, a little more warm and personable than he needs to be. Sonozaki Saeko is handsome, after all, poised and graceful, and Kirihiko knows he can be charming when he tries. It's part of why he's so successful in the Gaia Memory distribution effort; people look at him and want to trust him.

Not that he expects Saeko to be so easily swayed, but still—smiling turns to banter, banter turns to lunch together, and then there's dinner and drinks, and by the time he's picking out jewelry that he thinks would suit her, well, probably he's failing to maintain proper professional distance at all. But she's encouraging him, and she would have no trouble shutting him down if she weren't interested. No amount of poise and grace can hide the fact that she manages Museum with an iron hand.

Still, he's not quite prepared for it when she makes her move. They're out to dinner at a place he can just barely afford, lingering over drinks while she decides whether she wants dessert, and Kirihiko feels a touch against his ankle under the table. He holds very carefully still and smiles at her as her stockinged foot trails up his calf.

"You're enjoying the evening, I trust?" he says. 

Saeko nods. "You've been a perfect gentleman." She leans on her hand, regarding him thoughtfully. "I find myself wondering if I could impose on you further."

"I am entirely at your service," Kirihiko says. The illicit touch leaves him feeling electrified, his skin buzzing with possibility, far more intoxicating than the evening's wine. "Only let me know if there's some way I can please you."

He doesn't think he's imagining the heat in her expression. "Perhaps I'll do that," she says. "I think I'm done here."

Kirihiko calls for the check, and once that's dealt with he follows her out of the restaurant. The slight sway of her hips is enticing but he makes himself maintain a respectable distance as they walk to her waiting car. Her driver holds the door for them.

As the car pulls away from the curb, Saeko reaches out to card her fingers through his hair and drag him into a kiss. He kisses back, of course, because how could he possibly not—but his eyes flick toward the rear view mirror, where the driver must be able to see them.

Saeko laughs. "Don't worry about him. The servants of the Sonozaki family know better than to see or hear things that don't concern them."

"Of course," Kirihiko says, trying not to let his surprise show. Of course. The world Saeko moves in isn't like the one ordinary mortals are used to. He leans back in for another kiss and Saeko smiles before their lips meet. He's responded correctly, then.

Saeko's mouth is warm, her kisses languidly demanding as she leans into him. Kirihiko rests a hand against her waist and pulls her closer. The car hums smoothly along the road, streetlights winking by outside. Cloth shifts and Saeko moans softly into Kirihiko's mouth, her fingers tightening in his hair. He wonders: how far is too far? What is she expecting from him?

She kisses her way along his jaw and nips at his earlobe, her teeth tugging for just a moment before she lets him go. His breath hitches and heat pools low in his belly. "I wonder how much you'd do for me," she murmurs, her breath hot against his skin.

He swallows hard. "Anything you ask for," he says. 

Her teeth graze the shell of his ear again and her nails run down his nape. "I want your mouth."

"Here?" he asks. "Now?"

"Too much for you?" Her voice has a teasing edge to it, a hint of laughter, but if he backs down here he's sure he'll have lost his chance with her.

"I said anything," he answers.

She sits back with a look of triumphant anticipation on her face, and it's beautiful. She tugs up the hem of her skirt far enough that he can see the lace at the tops of her stockings. "Come here, then."

There's no comfortable way to kneel on the floor of the car's backseat, but Kirihiko does his best. The discomfort is worth it. Saeko spreads her legs and lets him reach up under her skirt to catch hold of her panties and slide them off. He can smell her, rich musky salt, and with a squirming uncomfortable thrill he realizes the driver must be able to as well. Whether the man is looking or not, there's no hiding this.

"Well?" Saeko murmurs.

He won't make her ask again. Kirihiko kisses his way up the inside of her thigh, lingering for a moment at the spot where the lace of her stocking-top gives way to soft skin. He dares to bite there, sucking on the tender skin to leave a mark, and her fingers tangle in his hair but she doesn't pull him away.

He knows better than to keep her waiting for too long, though. He kisses his way up to the juncture of her thighs, parts her lips with careful fingers, and lets his tongue trace her folds. She sighs out a soundless breath of pleasure. Kirihiko closes his eyes.

She teaches him how she likes it by the way her grip changes in his hair, by the way she pulls him into exactly the position she wants him in and holds him there, by the way her breath hitches when his tongue touches an especially sensitive spot. She likes a fast, focused stroke, paying relentless attention to the swollen bud of her clit, and he could draw parallels between that and the way she runs the Gaia Memory distribution effort, but maybe it's better not to make assumptions. When he's doing it just right, her hand kneads at his hair, pulling and relaxing, and her thighs tremble minutely around him.

He slides a hand up her thigh and drags his fingertips over the soft, slick folds below her clit. She's so wet, so utterly molten and hungry. Her hips hitch toward him and he presses two fingers into her, easy, smooth, sinking into the soft clutch of her heat. She lets out a shaky, slow exhale and flexes around him, shuddering. He rocks his fingers; the wet sound of it is obscenely loud in the quiet of the car.

It makes her hiss and shiver, though, her thighs tense on either side of him, her grip on his hair at once tight and shaky. Kirihiko hums softly and keeps going, the pads of his fingers rubbing against the sensitive spot inside her. He has her pleasure caught between his mouth and his fingers and that knowledge is thrilling. 

When she comes, Saeko lets out a single soft and perfect moan, clenching tight around his fingers and trembling above him. She tastes intoxicating. He can't remember the last time he was this hard.

She releases her grip on his hair and Kirihiko takes the hint, sitting back on his heels and looking up at her. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips swollen as if she's bitten them trying to keep quiet. He smiles. She smiles back.

The car has stopped moving at some point. When he glances out the window Kirihiko recognizes their surroundings; they're outside his own apartment building.

"I've had a lovely time this evening," Saeko tells him, her voice even and composed, her poise already recovered.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to come inside," Kirihiko says. He doesn't think the odds are good, but he'd regret not asking.

"I'm afraid I still have work to do when I get back to the office," she says. She takes his hand and squeezes it gently. "Next time?"

"Next time," he agrees. He climbs up off the floor to sit beside her as he straightens his clothes, and she leans in to kiss him, licking her way into his mouth as if she likes being able to taste herself there. Kirihiko shivers.

Saeko pulls back, trailing her fingertips along his jaw in one more fond caress as she lets him go. "Good night, Kirihiko. I'll see you soon."

"Good night," he says warmly. "Saeko."

He lets himself out of the car and bows to her, then watches her car drive off before he turns away. He saunters up to the door of his building, pleased with himself, doing his best to ignore how painfully hard he is. He can take care of it when he gets up to his apartment. 

And he'll be thinking about next time.


End file.
